


The Rest of Forever

by HARUBI



Series: the forevers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind!Eren, Blindness, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARUBI/pseuds/HARUBI
Summary: Sequel to "Forever Moment"Levi meets a special boy at school, and befriends him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: the forevers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Rest of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been going through all these old files I had saved and saw that I have quite a bit of unfinished fics and finished but unpublished fics. I'm just posting some of them one by one before they collect any more dust or gets accidentally deleted.
> 
> I wrote this like four years ago, so ignore any parts that sound kind of off or, like, "not with the times". i'm old, this is old, let's be nice to the elderly.

Tap tap, tap tap, tap tap, tap tap.

  
Sometimes, it reminded Levi of the sound of the broom he sometimes accidentally dropped while sweeping.

Tap tap, tap, tap tap, tap.

Sometimes, it sounded like his umbrella when he dragged its tip along the sidewalk as we walked home from school to mute off the distant chatters of other kids and their moms.

Tap tap, tap tap, tap tap, tap tap.

But eventually, Levi always ended up remembering the rhythm his dad used to drum along the edge of the dining table as his mom’s voice grew increasingly angry. It was the beat vibrating against his bedroom walls on nights things seemed to be okay again. It was the pulse echoing in the otherwise silent living room as the two of them watched his father turning away from them, all their eyes pulsating with the voiceless prayer, please, please, please, before his mom picked up his hand and pulled him away.

He hated that sound.

The door swung open, just as Miss Ral asked everyone to pull out their math workbooks, and the boy with the brilliant evergreen eyes looked up just slightly, clutching onto the black silicone of his equally green walking stick, tapping his way into the room. Levi’s gaze wandered over towards the door, where Eren’s mom still stood, watching as the door slid shut, her eyes fixed on her son making his way into the room. Those eyes were just as green, nearly glowing in the shadows where she stood.

“Look at this, Eren! Oh wait, you can’t!” Jean cackled from his seat, and Levi shot a look over at the stupid classmate. It wasn’t funny, it was never funny, but he laughed, and the other kids laughed. Levi never laughed.

Eren, keeping his silence, turned course to head down the aisle for his seat. Those eyes of his never focused anywhere, but they always had an angry glow about them. His brows were furrowed, knuckles slightly whitened with pressure, and feet shuffling tentatively forward. Levi sat two seats across from him, but every single time he looked over at him, whether sitting or standing, it was always the same. Eren hunched his shoulders as though ashamed, even though he was the one person who should be absolutely shameless. Just like his mother, who angrily cried and apologized to him over and over again, ashamed for pulling apart a family that was never really together at all. Eren curled into himself with rage swimming in his eyes, warily tapping his way onwards.

Jean’s foot slid out just as Eren was passing him by, and the unaware boy toppled forward, his green walking stick clattering away, bouncing off the back wall of the classroom. Miss Ral scolded the cackling boy, hurrying over as she ineffectively tried to silence the jeering class, asking if he was okay as she helped him back up.

Eren was silent and still, stiff with fear. Please, please, please, his silent gaze pulsated, as Miss Ral buzzed around him anxiously. Like the last pleading look his mother gave to his unresponsive father, please just look at me, just once, really look at me. Look at what I want, look at what I need. Listen to me. Look at me.  
Levi picked up the walking stick and slipped it back into Eren’s clenched palm, ignoring Jean’s continuous jeers from behind the blind boy. The look of relief that washed over his face looked more like a crying one.

“Th- thanks,” He mumbled, voice slightly wavering, cheeks flushing, eyes glazing over with tears that never fell, the edges of his lips slightly curling up, the first hint of a smile Levi has ever seen on Eren. He quickly returned to his seat, but he didn’t forget Eren’s clammy, trembling hand. It was like his mother’s hand as she pulled him out of that house. If his dad had turned around just once, if he had just turned around and seen them, would his mom still have been happy? It wouldn’t have mattered, probably, because his dad was a coward. They were never a family because his dad didn’t hold his mother’s hand. He didn’t understand her fear, didn’t hear her silent pleas.

Levi was not his father. He wasn’t going to look away. He was going to be what his mother was. He was going to be strong, he was going to hold hands, he was going to listen and help people who needed it. So he held Eren’s hand, because he was not a damn coward.

“Hey, my little angel, how was school? Ooh, is that stew I smell?”

Keys jangled as they were tossed into the glass bowl on the table by the door, and Levi turned around with a steaming bowl in hand just as his mother, smiling brightly despite her obvious fatigue, still in her scrubs, walked into the small kitchen and plopped herself down in front of a tiny wooden dining table. Levi set the bowl in front of her, heat rising up to his ears.

“I just saw a cookbook in the library today,” he mumbled. The truth was, he’d been making dinners ever since his mom had started taking more shifts in September. They’d all been epic failures, though, so he’d eaten them all himself, preparing a more successful microwave dinner for his mom instead. His mom almost never noticed, always too tired to see that Levi’s been constantly restocking their fridge with their meal stipend. Today, though, the soup turned out exactly as Levi had wanted it… Or at least, as decent as the cookbook recipe made it. Maybe it was a stroke of luck somehow, but Levi wanted to believe that it was good karma for helping Eren today. He wanted to believe that it was good luck rubbed off onto his hands from Eren’s when he decided to be better than his father. He wanted to believe that this was a sign telling him that he was being better than his father.

“You made this yourself? Oh Levi,” His mother whispered, eyes tearing up again. She was always so apologetic, even though there was nothing to be sorry about.

“Eat before it gets cold,” He told her instead, quietly sliding over the tissue box her way, and turning to get himself a bowl of stew as well. When his mother finally took a bite after blowing her nose, Levi nervously watched as she looked up at him.

“This is good, Levi, really good, I…” His mother choked up again, dropping her spoon into the bowl to dab at her eyes again, and Levi hastily cleared his throat, looking down at the swimming potatoes. He didn’t like it when she cried.

“I made a new friend today,” He quickly interrupted before his mother could manage another word, “His name is Eren. You know, the blind boy in my class. I, um, decided to be friends with him today.”

“That’s wonderful! How did that end up happening?” His mom’s voice was still shaky, but Levi felt more reassured that she wasn’t apologizing again.

“It… It just happened,” Levi lamely continued, stirring his spoon, “He touched my face a lot.”

“What did he say about it?” His mother scarfed down her stew as she sniffled, and Levi took a bite before answering.

“He said my nose is very sharp.”

“It sure is, as sharp as your f-“ She clamped up, staring down at her bowl as her loose bangs obscured her eyes from Levi’s view, before getting up towards the stove.

“Well, you have your mother’s eyes, Levi, and they are the most beautiful aspect of your entire face.”

She sat back down with a second serving, and both continued to eat in silence. He was glad he had his mother’s eyes. He was glad he had her strong gaze, her silvery steel eyes that still watched him with worry when she thought he didn’t know… The eyes of someone who did not turn away. Who made decisions, and stuck with them. Who took responsibility.

“Too bad Eren can’t see them,” Levi muttered, and his mother chuckled, her eyes lighting up with amusement in a way that made Levi blush again.

“Yes, it is, but I’m sure Eren won’t mind.”

“I’ve never had a friend over before, so I’m so excited! Mom, can I show him my room first?”

“Yes, but your shoes first, please!” Carla gave Levi a somewhat apologetic smile, even though she had warned him during their walk home that the house was proofed to help Eren. Even from the entrance, Levi could see the corners and edges of coffee tables and shelves foamed and taped, every single item organized and set in place like a scene out of a minimalist interior design magazine. The evergreen eyed boy hastily kicked off his shoes, pushing them in the general direction of where the shoes were lined up, bouncing on his heels as he urged him on. Levi pulled off his shoes and aligned them with the other shoes before allowing Eren to pull him away.

“Come on,” Eren grinned, walking faster than he ever did at school, his stick a mere accessory in his hand. He led Levi to the room at the end of the hallway, pushing the door open to reveal an equally sparse room, with nothing but a desk, a drawer, and a bed. No posters, no decorations, and not much color, other than a muted blue. The desk had something resembling a typewriter and some papers in a neat little stack to a corner, but that was it.

This was Eren’s safety zone, the one place he could relax completely without worries… Levi felt his heart lurching happily at the revelation that he was the first person other than his parents to enter a very sacred space for his friend.

Eren must have suddenly realized that he had nothing to show, and dropped his head a little with a nervous chuckle, gripping tightly onto his walking stick, which was purple today.

“I- I’m… Sor-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Levi interrupted, “Don’t be sorry for being yourself. I like you just the way you are, okay?”

Eren’s brows relaxed and his lips curled up into a small smile as nodded in response, and Levi wondered if Eren could hear just how much Levi meant what he said. He wanted Eren to be strong, like his mother Carla, and like Levi’s own mother. He wanted Eren to be proud of his eyes, which were so much more beautiful than he could ever describe. Which saw so much more than mere colors or light. He wanted Eren to stop apologizing for being who he was.

“Okay, so what’s that typewriter thing on your desk?”

Immediately, Eren’s eyes lit up in response, and Levi felt the tension leave his shoulders again. Eren rarely showed this much excitement at school, but whenever he heard his mom’s voice, or when he was in a particularly good mood, they lit up so brightly, and when Eren turned his eyes just for a second, Levi almost believed that he had looked at him. He really liked Eren’s eyes being filled with such energy.

“Oh, the brailler? It’s a really neat and easy machine. Remember the slate I showed you before…”

Eren continued to explain how to use it in detail, and Levi was just happy to see a totally relaxed Eren for the first time. This was the Eren that no one else in school knew about, this boy who was completely normal, if only people would look at him.

If only Eren could see himself the way Levi saw him.

“Do you wanna sit in today?”

Levi was on his way towards the choir room, keeping pace with Eren and silently glaring at everyone to get out of the fucking way. The arm not holding Eren’s hand was constantly poised with a fist, and his eyes darted around the halls, watching every student who dared to look his way. Most of the girls were harmless, but once in a while, there was a cocky varsity asshole throwing a football at Eren’s face, or another prankster jerk who thought it was cool to hold up a book in his face and say, “hey, the blind boy really can’t see!” Why did people think that was a funny joke?

Eren couldn’t join most clubs, and he couldn’t even join choir because he couldn’t see the teacher’s conducting, but often he sat in for the club anyways to listen. He said he liked Levi’s voice a lot, which really made him embarrassed, especially when he knew how good Eren’s hearing was to catch Levi’s voice amongst all the harmony, no matter how small his voice was. He wouldn’t have even joined the club, actually, but Eren practically begged him to because he couldn’t join any himself.

“Nah, I think I’ll just talk with Mikasa today. And Armin still has to help me with some homework.”

Some blond dude in a jersey smirked and made eye contact with him, so Levi narrowed his eyes and flipped him the bird, tightening his grip on Eren’s hand.

“Got it… Want me to take you to the bench first?”

The Bench was just a designated bench Levi had claimed in front of the huge beech tree with overgrown roots by the main entrance on their first day of high school, practically glaring off anyone who dared tell him it was their usual spot. It was his spot now, and only Eren can share it with him.

“Nah,” Eren shook his head a bit, smiling a little as his stick hit the wall at the end of the hallway where the choir room was, “I’ll be fine, okay? You’re almost late anyways, right?”

As always, Eren was right about the time. It was 3:14pm, and their teacher practically began screeching like nails on a chalkboard when she couldn’t begin practice on time. Not that Levi cared, but Eren cared. So Levi did, too.

“You’re right,” Levi admitted, but didn’t let go of Eren’s hand.

“I know I am,” Eren shot back, and Levi couldn’t help but snort. He smiled back at the unappealing sound, his eyes wandering lowly a bit, before pulling his hand away.

“Go on, I’ll be waiting, ‘kay?”

“I know,” Levi mumbled as Eren turned around and headed back down the hall, tapping. Levi didn’t dare enter the room until Eren had finally turned the corner at the other end, giving one last warning glare at anyone who dared look back at him, before walking into the choir room two minutes late.

When he slipped back out of the room before the teacher had even finished saying her final words, Levi almost slammed into Armin, whose eyes told him all he needed to know. It wasn’t the first time, and it wasn’t going to be the last.

“Let’s go,” he muttered, running ahead. Armin would catch up later.

It was always like this. Every time someone finally caught them apart from each other, Eren was thrown into dangerous situations. They were just taunting Levi, daring him to confront them, luring him out so they can have a go at him. And they always used Eren as bait because everyone knew Levi would fall for it, every single time, run headfirst into a fight, dive into the deep end of a pool, even jump in front of a speeding car, if Eren was in danger.

Levi slammed the front doors open, and immediately, his eyes caught the sight of Eren, face contorted in pain, yelling incoherently, hands clutching the wrist of the blond asshole dragging him across the asphalt by his hair. He was going to kill the asshole.  
Sprinting at top speed, Levi jumped and landed the heel of his foot against the asshole’s face just as he slammed Eren against a concrete ledge. He punched the asshole a few more times for good measure, just so blondie would remember who broke his nose and never pull shit like this again. Maybe this would be a good time to remind all the fuckers in this school not to approach the two of them with this.

It was only when Eren’s trembling, curled up form was caught in his periphery that Levi remembered who his priority should have been. With one last punch to the asshole, who’d stopped trying to attack for now, Levi rushed back to Eren, carefully letting his hand touch the boy’s shaking hand. He didn’t respond to the touch, his eyes darting all over, all his nerves tensed up and trembling, his panicked breaths shallow and uneven. He slid his fingers over Eren’s cheeks instead, trying to calm him down before he had a panic attack. He felt his touch this time, recognized him immediately, and his frozen expression of fear crumbled into relief and pain, all his muscles sagging as his eyes began to finally tear up.

"Levi, I- I don't- Mikasa's fighting, and I don't know- Um-“

At his blubbering explanation, Levi whirled back around to see that Mikasa was indeed in the middle of the fight a few yards away, in front of The Bench. Tossing his jacket over Eren to both keep him safe and out of sight, he hurried back to help his cousin. There was no way any of these bastards were going to get away with hurting the people precious to him. As long as he was there to protect them, there was no chance.

When Levi got back to Eren, pulling his jacket off of the boy’s head, he knew he wasn’t okay, but asked anyways. Eren’s eye was bruised, his cheek definitely swelling, and it was obvious he was bleeding somewhere on his head, with the little trail of blood, and he’d definitely have his share of battle wounds all over the rest of his body. He roamed his hands all over his head, feeling around for the damn wound he didn’t deserve, and winced when Eren winced as his finger brushed over the cut. He quickly held up a water bottle Armin had bought on his way back against Eren’s cheek, ever the smart one to prepare exactly what they all needed. The bruised boy bit down slightly on his downturned lip and tensed up, his eyes looking forward with an emotion Levi would not have recognized if he hadn’t spent most of his life watching emotions swim in those luminescent green eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, brat,” he muttered. He did not deserve any of these bruises, these cuts, these wounds, but that was all he had. He was agony, he was pain, he was distress.

“…Like what?”

“Like you’re waiting for me to leave.”

Like you think you’re at fault for these scars, like you think I could do better than you, like you think I’d be happy without you.

"Because I'm not fucking leaving, Eren. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. I can see it all in your fucking pretty big eyes, okay? Stop thinking that.”

Eren flushed, ducking his head, and Levi didn’t say anymore. Why couldn’t he stop Eren from doubting? Was he just another version of his despicable father, his despicable and cowardly father, just sticking with what benefited him, keeping up with the pretense until it no longer held? Levi silently scoffed, disgusted with himself. He would never. He would never use Eren for anything selfish, he was safe by his side… But maybe that was exactly what made him like his father. Keeping a hold of someone so they don’t even realize they had other choices, that they deserved better. It had taken so many punches to the face for his mother to finally realize she deserved better than him. And Eren… Eren deserved better.

Levi was the one that didn’t deserve him.

“You should go home without me,” Levi told Eren the next day, “Mikasa can take you home.”

His face fell, green eyes widening as he stared off just to the left of Levi. Mikasa began to protest, pointing to her bandaged foot, but Eren spoke over her with his louder voice.

“Are you busy? I can wait at the bench, and I’ll work on my homework with Mikasa in the meantime-“

“No, it might take a while. Just go home first, Eren.”

Eren reached forward, and for the first time since Levi had held his hand back in elementary school, he dodged the hand before it touched him. And he knew Eren felt it, the movement of the air as he moved away. Clenching his jaws, Eren let his hand drop, turning around.

“Okay. See you tomorrow, Levi.”

This was for his own good. Eren needed to know that there are many good people in the world. There are better people. People who were worthy of Eren. That he can still keep going, and live, and be happy, without Levi. That he didn’t need Levi.

He kept his gaze away from Mikasa’s frown, staying still until the two of them had walked far away enough, before he let himself release a shuddering breath. Levi took a few steps the other way, before he stopped, feeling lost. He no longer remembered how he’d been spending his free time without Eren.

So, before he could stop himself, he followed after them. Just for protection, he told himself. Just in case.

Before long, Eren arrived home, safely and without incident. He waved Mikasa off, saying he wanted to sunbathe a bit on his porch, telling her to go home before it got too dark. And the girl, passing him by as he crouched behind a bush, called him an idiot.

“Levi, I know you followed me,” Eren called out, stretching his legs out. His stick was folded and dropped, his bag also tossed aside. Levi sighed and walked out of hiding, knowing he can’t ever deceive the other’s incredibly acute hearing.

“Sorry,” He apologized.

“Why did you make me walk home alone?”

“Mikasa was with you.”

Eren, keeping his gaze forward, furrowed his brows in frustration.

“But you weren’t! Why did you hide? Do you not want to hang out with me anymore? Why did you follow me then?”

Levi sat down on the porch steps beside them. He knew there was no doubt Carla had heard Eren’s loud outburst by now, and probably had peeked out the living room window to make sure Eren was safe before getting back to preparing for dinner.

“I just… Thought. That you wanted to hang out with other people sometimes. You don’t need me around all the time, so-“

“But I _want_ you around, Levi! I like the others, but I want to hang out with _you_ the most! I want to be with you all the time, Levi. You’re… You’re my most precious person. My most precious best friend.”

Best friend. Levi couldn’t tell if he was feeling relieved or punched in the gut. The words were his wings, yet they tied him down like heavy chains.

Eren reached out sideways, and Levi, swallowing down the constricting knot in his throat, reached out halfway to slip his hand into the other. Eren gripped it tightly, just slightly trembling. And Levi wondered why he’d ever thought he should let Eren have the freedom to choose, when he already had chosen. Every single day since the day they’d first held hands, he’d always reached out, just like this, waiting for Levi’s hand and no one else’s.

“Didn’t you say so yourself yesterday? That you won’t leave me. Not now, not tomorrow… Not ever. So don’t. Don’t ever do that again, or I’m really gonna be mad at you.”

“I’m sorry, Eren.”

The beach was beautiful, but Eren was the most beautiful. Sitting here beside him, unaware of how beautifully tan his skin had gotten, blessed by vitamin D kisses from the sun all over, unaware of how many strangers walked by giving him a look… Levi kept a hand in his, making sure every single one of them saw it.

“Don’t you want to go swimming?” Eren suddenly spoke up, just as Levi was finishing up glaring away another ugly mug trying to approach them with cheap beer and vile intentions.

“No, unless you want to.”

“Nah… being too close to the water feels a bit disorientating. Kind of like the ground will swallow me whole if I wasn’t careful.”

“Then I’d save you.”

Always, forever, until the end of time, and even afterwards. Levi would, without a second to waste, run to save Eren every single time. He loved him. He loves him. Always will.

Eren ducked his head, chuckling as he tightened his hold on Levi’s hand.

“I know.”

Levi glared as Hanji made a gagging face from far away.

“We can make sand castles if you want,” he suggested, hoping he can use a bit of distraction as an opportunity to push Hanji into the water and hopefully never see her again.

“I wouldn’t know what kinds of shapes to make to form a decent castle.”

“Then we’ll make a lot of sand hills. Come on, if you’re sitting down, it won’t feel so dizzying, I promise.”

Looking up as another breeze blew through his brown locks attractively, Eren considered it. Behind Hanji, Jean also made gagging faces.

“Only if you promise to stay close.”

“I always am.”

Much later, as Eren laughed about how weird it felt to be half buried in the mud, their friends made a variety of knowing faces to Levi again when he would reach out every once in a while to make sure Levi was still sitting beside him, also buried. And this time he couldn’t even deny how red he was getting at the sight of how carefree and happy Eren was, facing the ocean like he can see it try and imitate the color of his eyes.

“I want to marry Eren.”

The announcement was sudden, but Levi had a feeling it was not unexpected, as his mother sighed with a roll of her eyes and Carla muttered that it was about time.

“Is there a reason why you’re giving us this dramatic declaration?” Grisha, Eren’s father, asked.

They were all seated in a coffee shop just a few days before Eren was set to go to Germany for his experimental surgery. It was a rare day where Eren insisted he wanted to spend alone with Armin and Mikasa.

“I want to propose to him after his surgery. And I wanted everyone’s blessing, just in case anyone had any objections.”

“Oh, honey, you’ve had our blessing for ten years,” Carla cooed, “Kuchel and I’ve already been making plans for the day the two of you finally grew a spine.”

Levi flushed, clearing his throat. He had been preparing a counter-argument for every objection he thought he was going to face, and receiving such immediate consent had him struggling to figure out his next move. His mother gave him a smile over the table.

“I’m proud of you, Levi,” she said, “You’ve always been my pride and joy, and even if I went back in time, I’d marry your father all over again, if only to have you once more. I hope you know that I’ve never once regretted it. And now, I hope you won’t regret your choices as well.”

“I don’t. I won’t.”

If he also had to go back in time, just like his mother, he’d choose to befriend Eren again. He’d choose to spend all his days with him the exact same way, even the ones with bullies and fights. If they all led him to the moments when Eren would wake up and smile at the sound of his voice, if they all led him to the days spent with Eren laying on the grass, fingers loosely intertwined… If they all led to the days that had Eren in them, calling his name, reaching his hand out for him, he’d live them the exact same way, all over again. He wouldn’t regret a single second.

The air was sharp and icy in his windpipe, seeming to freeze his lungs entirely as he breathed it in. Berlin in December was colder than any winter back at home, and Levi wrapped the scarf around him tighter.

His mom had fussed over him, making sure he trimmed his hair, washed up properly, dressed nicely, in order to make a good first impression.  
Eren was going to be discharged that evening.

Levi checked his face once more on the reflection of a shop window. All he could see were his own wide eyes, reflecting his fear right back at him. What if Eren didn’t really like him that way after all? What if Eren found himself disappointed by what he saw? What if, what if, what if?

“Don’t fret, and just tell him,” his mother had told him just before he left the hotel, “You are not a coward. You are Levi Ackerman, and you will not run away.”

He was Levi, he was not a coward. He wasn’t going to run away. He repeated it to himself several times before he continued walking up the street.

Just as Carla had said she would, Eren was outside at the back entrance of the clinic by himself, taking off his sunglasses as he squinted. It’s been half a year, and suddenly Levi felt like his breath was being taken from him again. The bronze of his skin had faded considerably, but Eren’s skin still seemed to practically glow with life under the lowly lit illumination of the hospital entrance. He shivered just slightly as he looked up and breathed out, chuckling to himself as he watched the condensation of his own breath dissipate in front of his eyes.

His eyes were beautiful. They had always been beautiful, but for the first time in his life, Levi could see just how beautiful they were when they were so focused, so concentrated, so comprehending. Levi could see just how much the sparkled with life, finding wonder in the smallest things like condensation of breath, to frozen water drops hanging on the edge of the roof.

What would they look like when they saw him? Levi found his legs moving forward, taking him closer and closer. Eren looked over towards the street, to the other end, his brows slightly furrowed as he concentrated his vision to someone else. Levi didn’t care what they looked like, who they were. He took several more steps forward, approaching Eren. His eyes moved, concentrating on looking at one person, then another, and then they landed on him.

At first, Eren just stared, just like he had stared at the other wondrous strangers. Inspected him up and down, taking in the sight like another interesting image Eren relished in being able to look at and observe. His eyes trailed back up at him, and the confused tilt of his head had Levi smiling. He’d missed it so much, watching Eren just slightly cock his head when he was thinking really hard about something.

“Eren,” He called. Oh, how he missed saying that name every single day. Levi felt his heart flutter just being able to finally call out his name again.

He gasped, his eyes staring straight into his own as they immediately filled with tears. And Levi felt his heart soar. Eren was seeing him, truly, for the first time, and Levi could feel his soul baring all of its vulnerable parts for Eren to see, and to know, that he was Levi, and he hadn’t left him. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever.  
He wiped away the falling tears, letting his thumb trail over the edges of Eren’s eyes. He loved it, seeing himself reflected in them. Him, and nothing else. As he leaned up to press their lips together, Eren falling into his arms, Levi smiled. It was just a moment, but he’d seen the rest of forever in those green eyes. He looked forward to it.


End file.
